wolves_of_yellowstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Blacktail Archive
Archive for the Blacktail Pack March 25 7:26 The grey wolf: Tyisik rolls onto her stomach and stalks forward, head cocked as she lets out a high pitched bark at her sibling Benji before pouncing on him. 7:29 Cinerescent: Benji yips at his sister, wriggling away before wheeling around and stomping down beside her, catching her ear with his puppy teeth and biting down, giving it a good chew. Orix rests at the edge of the rendezvous, panting slightly to relieve himself from the heat. He watches the pups in amusement. Ouroboros ignores the rest of the pack for the most part, his attention diverted toward the tress. 7:34 The grey wolf: Tyisik yanks her ear away letting out multiple growls as she paws at her siblings snout. Kitai comes to stance along with her sister Ebony as Kronos gives the call for a hunt, Kitai trails behind the two alphas as they exit the Rendezvous site. Breeze remains seated preparing to babysit the pups 7:35 Cinerescent: Ouroboros traipses after the alphas and beta female, in no apparent hurry. Orix watches the pups for a moment longer before rising to his paws, reluctantly leaving to join in the hunt. He barks in a friendly manner to Breeze as he passes. 7:37 The grey wolf: Kitai rotates her head and greets Ouroboros with a tail wag and pressing her weight into him. 7:38 Cinerescent: Benji offers an intimidating woof to his sister -- well, it would be intimidating, were it anything but a pup's immature bark. He bounces forward and butts his nose into her muzzle. Ouroboros presses back, in a surprisingly friendly mood. He nips lightly at Kitai's ear before his gaze moves back to the alphas, making sure he's still heading in the right direction. 7:43 The grey wolf: Breeze trots over to the entrance of the Rendezvous site in a way of making a barrier so no pups would follow, Lilaith also remains in the Rendezvous site. Tyisik lets out a squeaky growl and places her paws on her siblings face and shoves him back and bounds off up the hill. Kitai returns the gesture with a lick of the ear. Kronos turns and lets out a warning growl to the two before turning his attention to the open field layed out in front of him. 7:44 Cinerescent: Ouroboros merely snorts, undeterred by the alpha's disapproval. He pads on, remaining close to Kitai's side. Orix trots along at the back of the group, tail swaying in a congenial manner. His tongue lolls from his maw, all apparent reluctance to join the hunt fading away. Benji yips in apparent outrage at her fleeing and hurtles after her on stumbling paws, nearly knocking himself over and rolling down the hill before regaining a small semblance of balance and bounding on. Cirang pads along near the front of the group, close to the alphas but not close enough as to displease Ebony. 7:50 The grey wolf: Kitai merely flicks her audits into a tilted position and continues. Kronos crouches at the mouth of the meadow as his eyes scan the feild for movment. Tallahassee pauses seeing the last of the pack exit before he eventually raises also and trails behind ears pressed against his scull and tail low. Kitai shakes her pelt briefly before crouching and becoming highly alert. Her muscles tense as she waits for Kronos's call, her eyes fixated on both the upcoming herd and the alpha pair. Kronos finds the elk herd near the tree line. He slowly creeps forward attempting to find a weak or young one. 7:53 Cinerescent: Ebony subdues a soft growl, careful not to spook the prey. Impatience and anticipation causes her muscles to go taut, and she similarly examines the herd with close eyes, seeking an opportune target. Ouroboros's eyes remain locked upon the herd as he patiently waits for the signal, position slightly bowed as he readies to take off as soon as the signal goes out. Orix comes up slowly along the outskirts of the hunting group, stopping beside but slightly behind Kronos. 7:58 The grey wolf: Kitai peels of the left her audits erect as she perches her self around the back of the pack, waiting for kronos to give her the signal. Kronos picks out a cow and lets out a soft bark. Kitai stands and charges the back of the Herd toward her fellow canies, she seperates the weak cow and begins the chase with Kronos and Ebony at her side. Tallahassee entered the feild and began a slow lope behind the pack wanting to stay out of the higher ranking wolves way. 8:01 Cinerescent: Cirang launches forward alongside her pack members, releasing a growl of pleasure as adrenaline rushes her system. Her eyes lock upon the cow, weaving around the other fleeing elk with ease. Ouroboros burst into motion at the soft bark, quickly outstretching Kitai and yipping at her in a slightly playful manner as he passes. He then diverts his attention to the elk. Ebony, near the front of the group, gains on the fleeing cow. She lunges forward, snapping at the elk's ankles. 12:05 The grey wolf: Kitai clenched her jaws around the lower flank of the old cow elk, her stamina growing from being half dragged behind the large animal yet refusing to release her target from her jaws. Tallahassee tailed after the pack attempting to help but knowing he would only be attacked if he was to interfere with the hunt he remained in the back ready to help if needed. Kronos came at the large creature with jaws open as he pushed off his hind quarters and launched and attatched himself onto the old cows loose skin around its neck. The cow moaned in agony, and began shoving her hooves out behind her attempting to cause the wolves on her behind to ger knocked off. 12:07 Cinerescent: Ebony lunges forward, snapping her jaws forcefully upon one of the cow's back legs and jerking back violently, attempting to unbalance the elk and force it to the ground. Ouroboros launches from the ground and digs his fangs into the cow's stomach, causing blood to flow viscously from the wound. Cirang dives alongside Ebony, snapping at the cow's other hind leg. 12:09 The grey wolf: The cow gritted her teeth and reered her hind legs up making contact with one of the wolves body structures, she moaned again and continued her fight helplessly. 12:12 Cinerescent: Ouroboros falls back with a pained yelp, stumbling temporarily from his paws to thump down in the snow. He remains there, panting heavily and remaining still after a botched attempt at nosing the wound, which only led to more pain. Ebony pulls again at the limb currently in her clutches, doing her best to pull it from beneath the struggling cow. She lets out a growl as she hears the yelp of pain, biting down all the harder, rending flesh from bone as her canines sink deeper in. Cirang whimpers in concern, but remains where she is, grabbing firm hold on the cow's other hind leg. 12:17 The grey wolf: Kronos yanked harshly at the cows neck his paws barely dragging on the ground he shoved himself up and latched ahold of the vital neck area and locked his jaws shut. Kitai's eyes shifted with the males pace she released her hold as the cow's pace slowed before quickly rushing over to her injured pal, her ears tilted back in concern. Tallahassee rushed up to take the females place and yanked at the hind leg to slow the cow down even more. After putting up quite a fight the Cow slowed to stop and slumped down, her breath slowing, she let out one last breath as the canines began to tear into her soft flesh. Kitai arrives at the male and noses him gently to console him letting out soothing whines. 12:19 Cinerescent: Orix trots slowly up to the rest of the hunting party, panting heavily. He had gotten caught up by the fleeing herd of elk, practically mowed down save some desperate maneuvering. Ebony releases the leg she'd been clinging to and lets out a satisfied huff as she swipes her tongue out, licking blood from her muzzle. Ouroboros lifts his head slightly, not daring to move any other part. He just barely manages to reach over and give Kitai a thankful, reassuring lick upon her snout before flopping back down with a huff. 12:24 The grey wolf: Tallahassee backs away from the kill once the others start fanning in his ears pressed back. Kronos growls loudly alerting the others that hes the dominant male, as he begins eating tail raised slightly. Kitai whines before trotting towards the kill she hesitantly glances at Ebony before going into eat before her, she grabbed a hold of the flank attempting to severe the leg from the portion of the body. 12:26 Cinerescent: Ebony growls softly at Kitai for a moment before stepping forward, seeming to let it pass. She moves to the carcass, sinking her teeth in. 12:26 The grey wolf: Kitai quickly severs the large peice of meat and drags it off to the side and begins gnawing on it hungrily. 12:27 Cinerescent: Cirang waits patiently some distance away from the carcass, tail wagging against the ground. Orix slowly steps up beside her, then passes, meandering over to see if he can tear off a piece of his own. 12:27 The grey wolf: Kronos growls at Kitai yet also lets it pass being caught up in keeping the males away. Kronos growls a warning to Orix not wanting him near. 12:28 Cinerescent: Orix chuffs in soft annoyance and stops where he is, lowering himself back onto his haunches to wait. 12:29 The grey wolf: Once Kitai finishes she site up onto her haunches and grooms her muzzle and pelt briefly before clenching the remainding flank in her teeth and carring it over to Oroboros's side her ear laid back in concern. 12:30 Cinerescent: Ouroboros manages to sit up with some difficulty, finally coming to rest lying upon his belly. He groans softly as his side throbs, lowering his head to rest against his legs and paws, which are stretched out before him. As Kitai approaches, he glances up at her, but otherwise doesn't seem all that motivated to move. 12:32 The grey wolf: Kitai realeses the chunk of meat from her powerful jaws and remains standing over the male. Her head cocked the slightest to the side. 12:33 Cinerescent: Ouroboros slowly raises his head, tilting his head in a similar fashion, obviously not quite sure what her present intentions are. His tail wags hesitantly. 12:34 The grey wolf: She wags her tail in return before nudging the meal closer and sitting down tail beating the ground. 12:35 Cinerescent: Orix, glancing carefully at Kronos, slinks a bit closer to the carcass, impatience and hunger getting the better of him. 12:35 The grey wolf: Kronos still unsatisfied turns to the male and lets out a low growl before snapping at him. 12:37 Cinerescent: Orix grumbles but scampers away, displeased but not going to challenge Kronos over something like eating privileges. Cirang snorts at the confrontation, the tension her form temporarily took fading quickly away. 12:38 The grey wolf: Kronos finally is satisfied with the meal and licks his chaps before letting out a low growl and rolling off to the side and sitting next to Ebony. 12:39 Cinerescent: Ebony gives him a welcoming bite on the ear, perhaps a bit too hard for friendliness, but nonetheless affectionate. Orix, sensing his time has at last come, trots over to the carcass and sinks his teeth in, yanking at a piece of meat determinedly before it at last tears free. Seemingly satisfied for now, he pads a small distance off and digs in. 12:41 The grey wolf: Kronos rests his weight agaist her as he begins grooming her. Kitai settles down next to Ouroboros her head wrapped over him gently as she caefully scented and examined his injured area with her snout. 12:42 Cinerescent: Ouroboros's tail wags in earnest now, and he leans forward toward the offered meat. He flinches slightly, the movement apparently costing him, but he takes the flesh up in his jaws and pulls in close, snapping off a bite. He tenses slightly at Kitai's investigation, pausing to look at her warily before he turns his attention back to his meal. 12:45 The grey wolf: She backs off and begins investigating the fresh inch of snow on the cold ground. she shoves her face into the snow covering with the tiny white crystals and rolling onto her pack also covering it in snow her tail fanning back and forth as she began making fun of it. 12:47 Cinerescent: Ouroboros finishes the meat off quickly, looking up and snorting at Kitai's playful display. Cirang slowly pads up to the elk carcass, glancing hesitantly at Ebony before proceeding to tug off a piece for herself to eat. 12:48 The grey wolf: Kitai jumps to her feet and bounds through the snow sending it into air before she finally slows panting heavily. 12:50 Cinerescent: Ebony watches her litter-mate in apparently amusement, tail wagging the slightest bit against the ground. Slowly, she rises to her paws, forcefully shaking out any snow that dared to cling to the fur. 12:50 The grey wolf: Kronos stands after grooming Ebony and nudes her with his snout slightly before trotting back to the Rendezvous site. Tallahassee begins eating seeing the alpha pair leave. his thin anatomy seeming fragile as he watched the other members cautiously while trying to fill up as much as possible. 12:50 Cinerescent: Ebony barks to the rest of the pack to alert them of their leaving before trotting off after Kronos, tail swaying behind her. 12:53 The grey wolf: The pack follows back to the site, the injured slowly trailing behind. May 27 you like to start, or...? 9:55 The grey wolf: sure Rp Kronos lowers to the solid dirt, his muscles flexing briefly before releasing their clench and becoming placid. His audits shift as he takes small yet observant glances around. 10:01 Cinerescent: Ebony prowls about the rendezvous site, ears layed back slightly upon her skull. Her eyes, wide and with exposed whites, snap across the gathering of wolves. Ouroboros rests solemnly at the edge of the rendezvous site, his mass of dark fur melting into the snow. His head rests against his paws, but his eyes watch the alphas with rapt attention. 10:05 The grey wolf: Kitai lays upon the ground with her weight evenly distributed and sprawled out. Her movement dormant except for her optics which were were dancing across the various motions of her pack members. they eventually stopped on Ouroboros. Tyisik jumped up from her slum of groginess from her afternoon nap and lunged over to her mother, ebony, who clearly wasnt in the mood but tyisik obviously thought she could lighten that 10:08 Cinerescent: Orix's maw stretches wide, exposing tapered canines, surprisingly white in his age, before he ends with a pronounced click. Feanna relaxes upon her side, tail thumping tranquilly upon the snow blanketed ground. Her eyes drift across the pack, settling warily upon the pacing Ebony for a moment before moving away. 10:12 The grey wolf: Tallahassee rested solemnly in his on range of the site, his ears waned behind his large cranium, his optics expressionless as he slowly inspected the area Kitai slowly lurched into a sturdy stance, before cautiusly making a distant detour around Ebony and over to Ouroboros, once reaching him she paused before allowing her tail to slip from side to side 10:15 Cinerescent: Cirang wanders over to her sister, settling beside her with a huff and reaching over to chew lightly upon her ears. Ouroboros's eyes raise to Kitai, tail beginning to thump lightly upon the snow. Passing a wary gaze across the alphas, eh slowly sits up. 10:18 The grey wolf: Kitai Lowers her cranium so her neck is arched, she sets a gaze on her sister, Ebony, before standing andc loping out of the site towards the river, taking a quick glance back at ouroboros 10:20 Cinerescent: Ouroboros focuses his gaze ahead, though his ears gently flicker back, listening to her progress by way of paw steps. He calmly observes the alphas, yawning in a tranquil fashion as eh waits for the opportune moment. 10:22 The grey wolf: Kitai slows her pace and lets her tongue slide out of her mouth as she begins panting steadily. Kronos notices Kitai and lets him optics trail her out of the site before turning his attention to the other members 10:26 Cinerescent: Ebony pauses, form stiff for a moment as she watches Cirang rise once again and make a slow detail toward Orix. A low growl rumbles, fur bristling for a moment before she slowly circles the beta, passing by. Ouroboros, spotting Ebony's distraction, slowly stands, pacing in a relaxed manner out of the rendezvous site, in a different direction than Kitai had. 10:32 The grey wolf: Kitai ventures to the iced over banks of the river and outstretches her neck to reach the flowing water. her audits perked as she cautiously listened for any movement. Tallahasse eventually allowed his eyes to shut and slowly escaped into the subconscious state. Tyisik found her sibling Ovando and lunged atop his back attempting to attack him 10:33 Cinerescent: Ovando yips dramatically, rolling him self abruptly over and lurching over to snack on her ear. 10:35 The grey wolf: She quickly yanks away and bounds forward before stopping in a playful bow and yipping, she then picked up speed to start a game of chase 10:35 Cinerescent: Ouroboros slowly circles across the terrain, taking great pains to detour around the surrounding area before slowly moving in the direction of Kitai. 10:36 The grey wolf: Kitai lowers onto her haunches as she carefully examines her surroundings 10:36 Cinerescent: Ovando stumbles after his sister, yelping the whole time. Gaining his paws, eh rushes after her, snapping his tiny teeth at her retreating tail. Brb. 10:38 The grey wolf: k , 10:48 Cinerescent: Back. 10:48 The grey wolf: web 10:48 Cinerescent: Thank you. 10:48 The grey wolf: want to continue Tyisik haults abruptly as her sibling gains on her 10:50 Cinerescent: Ovando struggles to stop, but ends up tumbling right into her, yelping as eh does so. 10:51 The grey wolf: She quickly takes her chance and pins him to the ground by latching her jaws around his muzzle. Kitai stands as Ouroboros approaches her, and greets him. 10:53 Cinerescent: Ovando rumbles out a playful puppy growl, scrabbling at her with his paws. Ouroboros trots forward, tail wagging rapidly behind him. He lightly noses against her muzzle, and licks her cheek area. 10:56 The grey wolf: She playfully bows and grooms his fur before sitting down and grooming her own fur. 11:00 Cinerescent: Tail swishing happily behind him, at a more relaxed pace this time. Hesitantly, he moves to rest close by her side, resting his head upon her back and giving her a few light licks. 11:01 The grey wolf: Kitai warily lifts her head and tilts her ears back before leaning her weight on him as she continues grooming herself. 11:05 Cinerescent: Ouroboros merely remains where he is, tail thumping softly against the snow. 11:05 The grey wolf: Kitai eventually shifts over to him and grooms around his shoulders and neck. 11:09 Cinerescent: He releases a happy chuff, settling his head more comfortably along her back. His tail continues to thump, and his tongue rolls out lazily to lick her a couple times more. 11:15 The grey wolf: Kitai stumbles from the amount of weight he posses but slowly regains her strength yet remains weak legged as she patiently wait Kitai stands until ouroboros lowers back down to his own feet. She pauses as soon as she realizes their tied and she flattens her ears annoyed before settling down onto the dirt and getting comfortable. 9:30 Cinerescent Ah, yes. xD Ouroboros plods calmly back toward the rendezvous site, his tail swaying low by his feet. His tongue lolls in a relaxed fashion, his previous misdeeds apparently of no concern to him. 9:34 The grey wolf Kitai ventures into the boundaries of the Rendezvous site, making sure to arrive ahead of Ouroboros, She quickly and calmly surveys her pack members before making her way over to some shade and planting her self down Kronos contemplates his pack, observing the various encounters occurring around the site. Breeze sits calmly alone in the sun, her tongue peeking from her maw as she exhales steadily. 9:37 Cinerescent Feanna resides within the rendezvous site, tail thumping at her side. Her ears flicker slightly, her attention momentarily turning toward the returning Kitai before she settles her head back down upon her paws. Her gaze settles upon Tallahassee, her tail beginning to thump once more. Ebony's gaze slowly drifts to her sister, a soft woof of acknowledgement serving as her greeting. Rising to her paws, she slowly makes her way over to her. 9:39 The grey wolf Tyisik is planted near her siblings, her mind somewhere else as she remains in the sub conscious state. Tallahasses resides in his normal form of the laid back ears, his exbression bleak and emotionless, as he also carefully watches for any wolf that looks as if they might come to encounter him. Kitai perks her audits before lifting her cranium from its resting position and standing to greet her sister, tail swaying at the slightest. 9:40 Cinerescent Orix rests splayed out on his side, eyes hooded lazily. His gaze occasionally focuses upon Kronos, before slowly returning to observe the nearby pups. Ouroboros turns into the forest, making a brief detour as he proceeds toward the rendezvous. His ears rove ahead slightly, and his nares flare as he searches for the scent of small game. Ovando allows a brief huff, attention shifting to his lazing-about sister. Lumbering to his paws, he lowers his form closer to the ground and attempts a stealthy advance. 9:46 The grey wolf Breeze makes the quick gesture of releasing the debris from her pelt and standing, her eyes shift from pack mate to pack mate, looking for a someone to engage with. Tyisik deep in her dream lets a small bark escape her jaws, and frantically begins kicking her hind leg. Kronos opens his jaws and lets a long proclaimed yawn escape before he abruptly ends it and stands, trotting down from his position to the main entry way of the rendezvous site, he directs a brief bark to Orix signaling its time to patrol. 9:50 Cinerescent Orix's ears perk ahead, and he rolls swiftly to his feet, vaulting his form quickly toward Kronos. Ovando, apparently successful in his approach, swiftly pounces ahead, nipping at the twitching leg. Ourboros prowls about for a good long while, without success. With a faint huff, he wheels toward the rendezvous site, giving up the hunt. 9:54 The grey wolf Tyisik lets out a blustering yip of alarm and quickly scrambles to her feet. Kronos leaves the rendezvous site with Orix at his side, fixating his attention now on the timber ahead, carefully watching for anything outside of normal order. 6:28 The grey wolf Kitai rolls herself through the fresh snow causing her coat to become mottled with snow crystals, Her audits erect as she takes in the aroma surrounding her. 6:31 Cinerescent Ouroboros loiters about the rendezvous site, having returned from a brief jaunt a short while ago. He shakes his ebony coat free of any debris, and a massive yawn expanding his jaw before it finishes with a sharp snap. Glancing quickly toward first Orix and then Kronos, he settles back upon his haunches. 6:33 The grey wolf Kronos rests on his lenient flank muscles. His optics gliding from side to side. As Ouroboros enters Kronos's eyes explore him and where he pursued from before fixating back on the various pack related things. Hershey sits at her brothers side, grooming her pelt. Tyisik rises from her slumber and quickly glances from canine to canine looking for a play mate. 6:38 Cinerescent Catching movement nearby, Feanna's eyes snatch upon Tyisik's roused form. She offers a soft greeting bark, briefly wagging her tail. Ovando, having slept next to his sister, lets out a brief, disgruntled rumble before settling back into sleep. 6:42 The grey wolf Tyisik lits her paw to her crown and vigorously scratches it before bounding forward towards her neighbor who had given the bark. 6:45 Cinerescent Feanna's ears perk, betraying her surprise over the pup's approach. Her form softens quickly, however, and she offers a brief, fond nuzzle when she arrives. Category:Role Play Archives